


Close Your Eyes

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes closed against and remained closed. She feared the end near, her tears growing heavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

His mind felt fuzzy as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. A warm hand brushed across his forehead, sweeping his hair back. Immediately, he felt comforted by the touch, the emotions that fluttered across their connection. He parted his eyes, gazing up at her face.

"Nyota," he whispered.

She smiled as she cradled his head in her lap. He though he saw sadness appear briefly on her face, though he didn't feel it through their link. It was mildly disconcerting, but he refused to let it disturb him.

He felt her finger press against his lips.

"Shh," she said. "Don't try to talk."

An eyebrow rose quizzically at her statement as he, in an act that was more human than Vulcan, slowly reached up to grasp the hand at his lips and kiss her fingers. His eyes slowly drifted closed as he held her hand against his chest. He felt her tense up, her heart race.

"Spock?" she whispered fiercely, fearfully.

His eyes opened again and he met her gaze. " _K'diwa_. You are distraught. Why?"

He was startled when she gave a loud laugh that ended in a sob. She reached down, grasping his face with her free hand and kiss him on the lips.

He welcomed the kiss, returning it eagerly. When she sat back up, there were tears in her eyes.

"Nyota?" He was concerned for her.

She squeezed her eyes closed, forcing a watery smile as she shook her head. "I'm not distraught."

He tilted his head, looking up at her in disbelief. "You are lying."

She gave another sob and dropped her head down to his, resting her forehead against his as her hand caressed his face.

His eyes closed again and he felt his breathing slow. Opening his eyes, he asked, "What is the current situation?"

"You don't need to worry about that," she whispered, choking down a sob as she gave him another kiss. When she pulled away, giving him a sad smile, she glanced briefly down his body before quickly returning her eyes to his.

He felt weak. Weaker than he had ever felt previously. His breathing was becoming more laborious. His heart rate thready. The taste of copper filled his mouth. "I have been injured, have I not?"

Nyota looked startled, heartbroken.

"And if I am to judge your emotional distress correctly, it is grave, is it not?"

Nyota's gaze traveled back down his body, as he lay on the floor of the bridge. She was vaguely aware of the chaos going on around them as her eyes once more retreated from his injuries. She couldn't force herself to look for too long. She felt grateful that he didn't appear to be in any pain. "Yes," she sobbed into his hair.

He took a deep breath, an action that was becoming more difficult. "I am dying," he said simply.

She fought her sobs and nodded her head. He closed his eyes in acceptance.

"Nyota." She heard his voice grow weaker.

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to kiss me."

Tears spilling unchecked from her eyes, she did as he wished, cupping his face gently and bringing her lips to his. She ignored the taste of his blood and their lips mingled. Parting, she kissed his cheeks, his forehead, wherever she could reach.

"Nyota. I know...I know that I have not been the most affectionate partner."

"Shh. Don't speak," she whispered.

"I love you, _ashayam_ ," he said quietly.

She released a sob and kissed him. "I love you, too," she gasped against his lips.

"I regret your pain."

"Don't worry about me," she said.

"I find that I am unable. You have always been my first priority."

Nyota returned her forehead to his, not about to say anything. His breathing was shallow, more difficult. He was slipping away from her.

His eyes closed against and remained closed. She feared the end near, her tears growing heavier.

But he opened them once more. Slowly. He was fighting it.

She gave him another kiss. "Close your eyes, sweetie."

"If I am to die here, _ashayam_ , I wish for my final sight to be of you."

She gave a shaky nod, meeting his eyes. She continued to caress his face as his life continued to fade. Nothing more was said, nothing more _could_ be said. He looked into her eyes as their foreheads rested against each other's, her hair, loose from its confines, cascading down, shielding them from the battle around them.

They remained that way until he took his final breath, eyes closing for one final time.


End file.
